If You Give Negan an Inch
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Negan wants Rick. Rick won't admit that he wants Negan, too. Negan uses Judith to try and impress Rick. Judith is just having fun. Negan impresses Rick, and maybe gets a little something he wanted in return.


Negan wanted Rick from the moment he laid eyes on him. Rick had been quivering and sweating with big blue eyes that deceptively hid the big balls and swinging, meaty dick that made a cold blood killer. After he roughed him up a bit that night, all Negan could think about for the next three days was Rick's pretty mouth and wild eyes and the way he growled and begged so sweetly. Though Negan needed his obedience, Negan did prefer the badass in Rick. What can he say except that he's attracted to strong personalities.

It's been a long time since anyone has ever had the balls to stand up to him, but there Rick was. _I'm gonna kill you…maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow._ It spoke to Negan. Obviously, he couldn't let that shit fly on the first date – not in front of his men or Rick's group who desperately needed to learn a lesson about who really was in charge. But the seed was already planted in Negan's brain for later. He had to have Rick.

Negan especially knew he wanted Rick after that first visit to Alexandria. Rick was collected, though anything but calm. He was cowed, docile, but so angry that Negan could feel the heat radiating off of him even if his eyes were icy daggers. Still, Negan had enjoyed toying with Rick.

In the pantry, when he backed him up into a shelf, he saw Rick's eyes drop to his lips and Negan dared to press even closer. There was no way he was missing the bulge in Rick's shitty jeans. Later, Negan even checked again before they left, barely brushing his hand over the crotch of Rick's pants as he took Lucille from him; and Rick was still hard as a rock, eyes lowered in embarrassment and shame. Underlying lust boiled up those swimming pool blue eyes, and Negan thought Rick actually might cry out of frustration. And Negan knew that he could have Rick if he just gave him a little push to snap and take Negan like he wanted.

He left with the parting shot – _I just slid my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it._ Rick trained his face into one of neutral hurt, eyes glazing over and focusing on something else. That's not what Negan had wanted. What he wanted was passion, for Rick to snap his smile into a snarl and suck hickeys into Negan's neck until it was bruised black and blue. Would Rick kiss or just nip his bottom lip until it bled? Negan desperately wanted to know, so he was going to try.

But Rick made it so damn difficult. Every time Negan dropped by for a visit, Rick played the uptight guy at the dick sucking contest. Negan would corner Rick, alone, taunt him, say some suggestive things; but each time Rick would bow his head like a dog expecting punishment. It was a buzzkill for Negan's boner.

Then the one-eyed future serial killer tried to kill Negan. The kid got away with it for three reasons. For one, the most important reason, he was just a kid and there's no way Negan could ever kill a kid – even one trying to kill him. For another, he came in all Rambo style, guns a-blazing. It was pretty cool. Negan had to give him points for style. Then the last reason was the fact that Carl was Rick's son. If he wanted to sleep with Rick he couldn't just kill him.

So, Negan brought Carl all the way home safe and sound, and he stuck around for a bit so he could have a word with Rick about Carl's behavior. Maybe gloat a little, too, and show that he's a pretty decent guy for doing that and _How about a thank you, Rick? A 'thank you' blowjob, Rick? A hand job? Come on, I can be reasonable_.

What Negan hadn't expected is to have to wait until it was dark for Rick to come back. In the meantime, though, Negan met Rick's little daughter Judith, who had been kept hidden away up until this point where Negan had to find her on his own. That hurt his feelings a bit, but he understood why they would do it. He'd just have to prove them wrong; he wasn't a psychopath. For dinner, Negan made the three of them spaghetti, and he played a few board games with Carl while Judith napped and then they played with Judith after that.

"When is your daddy gonna be back?" Negan asked Carl as he watched Judith play. She didn't have very many baby toys so right now she was playing with the kitchen tongs, using it to pick up the dishcloth and wave it around until she dropped it again.

"I don't know. They told me he went out on a run with Daryl and Michonne." Carl still gave him that stink-eye, but around his sister he was less hotheaded. Negan appreciated that at least.

"Out looking for stuff for me?" Negan bit back his f-bombs for Judith, leaning back against the couch. He had his legs spread open wide with Judith between them. Lucille was left by the front door, and he clutched a glass of lemonade in his hand. This was definitely something he could get used to.

From across the living room, Carl answered quietly, "Out looking for me. That's what Olivia said."

Despite knowing it being bad luck, Negan let out a whistle that rang through the house. "Oh, you're gonna be in so much trouble when Daddy gets home."

Between Negan and Carl, Judith lifted her head and stared at Negan with a perplexed look. Negan stared back at her with a big smile. "What is it, Angel? Don't you know what a whistle is?" He did it again, an exaggerated jaunty tune to show her.

Sitting up on her knees, Judith worked her mouth in an 'o' as she tried to mimic the sound. Her little brow furrowed the more and more she tried, blowing weakly and just making a sputtering noise. Out came her tongue and she blew a raspberry, and Negan nearly fell over laughing and blew one back at her. Judith blew another one, little toddler spittle flying, and Negan drew back out of the splash zone.

"You wanna learn how to whistle, Angel? Come on, you can do it." Negan whistled again, the Savior whistle by habit. Out of the corner of his eye, Negan saw Carl stiffen and Negan immediately changed his tune. He whistled again, a sharp one-note whistle. Carl relaxed at the sound, and Negan did it again.

Judith, though, stared up at him with her wide brown eyes. She opened her mouth wide – too wide to whistle – and screamed at the exact same pitch as the whistle.

This time when Negan laughed, Carl did, too. Negan tried whistling at her again, but Judith still only screamed with that smile on her face. Across the way, Carl swiped at his eye. "Normally she's so quiet," he laughed and scrubbed harder at his eye, catching the tears. "It's nice to hear her. She didn't even cry that much when she was a baby."

Now Negan didn't know much about babies having never had one himself, but he did know that a baby that didn't cry would be damn lucky in this new shit world. "That's a good thing, kid. But you're in suburbia now. If she wants to run through your front yard and scream, let her. There's a reason my saviors are here. We'll protect you." Negan whistled again and Judith screamed louder.

The front door opened with a slam, followed by boot stomps. "Judith!" Rick Grimes mad a dash towards the stairs, hatchet in hand, soaked in sweat – or maybe water? He was dripping puddles on the hardwood floors.

Before Rick could reach the stairs, Judith clapped her hands. "Daddy!"

Startled, Rick spun on his heel, hatchet halfway raised, until he saw that his daughter was otherwise unharmed. The hatchet hovered in the air, still rust colored from blood, walker or human. Then it was tucked away in his belt, Rick's bright eyes sweeping back and forth between Judith and Carl and Negan. His mouth was twisted into a half-frown of confusion, but in front of his daughter, Negan noticed that he didn't unleash the full Grimes stink-eye. Interesting.

"Hey, Daddy," Negan greeted him warmly. Slowly, a little stiff from sitting on the floor, Negan climbed to his feet. He scooped little Judith up, too, her tongs and the kitchen dishcloth abandoned as she reached towards her father. "We missed you."

Stepping toe to toe with Negan, Rick gently took Judith from Negan, his eyes on Negan the whole time. As soon as Judith was in his arms, he hitched her higher on his hip, curling his lip at Negan while he was still out of Judith's line of sight. But then he turned his eyes to Judith, gaze soft and sweet. She giggled and scrubbed her hands over her father's cheeks while he gently kissed her forehead.

Meanwhile, Negan watched, entirely entranced. This wasn't cowardice from Rick, this was a softer sort of submission – more of an acquiescence than a yield. And the fire and ice in Rick's eyes as he shot Negan look after look over Judith's head that promised retribution more than any of Rick's _I'm gonna kill you's_. Heat coursed through Negan's veins until it pooled low in his gut. Protective Daddy Rick was damn hot.

Judith's curly blonde hair caught in Rick's silver threaded scruff as he pulled away after half a dozen more kisses. To Carl, he asked, "Why was she screaming and what is he doing here?"

"I'm here because your boy tried to kill me," Negan answered for Carl. He moved to block Rick's view of the boy, crowding in on Rick's space. Rick, surprisingly, stood his ground when he'd normally step back by now. Very interesting.

"The little serial killer shot up a couple of my men – their names were Drew and Scotty – and then tried to kill me. But he didn't. And I didn't kill him either or harm one," he held up his index finger, "one long strand of hair on his head."

There was a rustle as Carl climbed to his feet, but for once, he was silent. Rick lifted his chin at Negan, eyeing him down his nose. Judith made a noise of discomfort as Rick squeezed her too tightly to his chest. He relaxed his grip, stroking a hand down her back in apology, but did not look away from Negan. His question was repeated. "Why was Judith screaming?"

With a fond smile on his face, Negan ran his fingers through Judith's curls, careful not to let the tangles catch on his blunt nails. "I was teaching her to whistle."

Rick cocked his eyebrow and shifted Judith to the other hip out of Negan's reach. It was obvious he didn't believe Negan. Leaning back, Negan shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled sharply. Judith twisted in Rick's grip and let out a shriek that lapsed off into high pitched giggles. Rick jerked in surprise, but then faintly smiled at her.

"Now you believe me, Daddy?"

The faint smile faded away completely as Rick looked back at Negan. "Fine. Thank you for bringing Carl home, but you can leave now. Your tribute won't be ready for another two days."

"Wait just a minute, there, Daddy. We need to talk." Negan smirked at Rick and pulled one hand out of his jacket pocket to wrap low around Rick's waist. He tugged Rick closer, pressing against him hip to hip until the dampness of Rick's clothes leeched warmth away from Negan. Withdrawing slightly, Negan shook his hand. "Oh, no, Daddy. You're sopping wet! Not exactly what I had in mind…" he lapsed off, "You need a shower. And I guess Judith does, too, now."

Rick actually snapped his teeth like he was about to say something particularly stupid. Instead, he hissed as he sucked air through his teeth and then looked down at Judith in his arms. Holding her far enough away so that he could see her, Rick asked him a dark tone of voice, "What's this red on her, Negan? You better not have–"

"Not have what?" Negan interrupted, "And for your information, Ricky Dicky Daddy, it's orangey-red. Spaghetti sauce. I made dinner!"

Leveling his gaze with Negan, Rick flatly asked, "You made my kids spaghetti?"

"Yeah, the kitchen is kind of a mess. Sorry about that." Negan smiled, softly, trying to not be too intimidating. He wanted to be sincere, genuine, anything to get Rick to show him some of that softness or lust or just consider…

"The spaghetti was good," Carl said, "And there are leftovers in the fridge. Judith loved it."

As if those were the magic words, Rick relaxed. The stiffness in his shoulders disappeared as he lovingly gazed down at Judith again. She reached up and grabbed his nose, but he just kissed her hand, infinitely patient. Judith giggled and pulled it to her chest, smiling up at him. And still Negan watched until Rick swung his gaze back around towards him, neutral now.

"What do you want, Negan?"

"To talk." Negan's eyes flickered to where Carl hovered anxiously by and then to Judith, who had that same smile on her face as she craned her head to look at Negan. "Privately. After your shower, Daddy. You smell like rotten fish and that's really off putting for what I have in mind." He wiggled his eyebrows at Rick, and Rick quickly turned away.

"I need to handle Judith first. She should've been put to bed a while ago."

"I can do that, Dad," Carl offered helpfully. Negan absently wondered if that was because he knew he was in trouble or if he was always like this. Throughout the afternoon, he had watched Carl with his sister, and he didn't think any older brother would ever be so sweet if it weren't the end of the world.

"Yeah, Daddy, you go freshen up and me and Carl here will take care of the Angel, okay?" Negan grinned at Rick, but Rick again ignored him as he passed Judith into Carl's arms.

Carl went upstairs with Judith, and Negan was just about to follow when Rick stopped him. He gripped Negan's shoulder and jerked him around hard until he faced Rick. Then Rick tackled him to the wall, his forearm until Negan's chin, cutting off his windpipe. His other hand was on Negan's sternum pressing hard.

Though Rick was shorter by a good couple of inches, he was strong and compact. Maybe a little more than a buck thirty sopping wet as he was. Negan could push him back, they could wrestle a bit, but he had a feeling Rick would win. Not to say that Negan wasn't that strong or heavy himself – just Rick looked hard pressed to win at all costs and play real dirty. Grasping at Rick's forearm on his neck, Negan tried to breathe, dimly aware that he was getting excited as Rick choked him.

"You," Rick started, practically snarling, "you don't get to touch my kids. I will kill you if you hurt them. I don't need a gun to do it." Rick pressed closer, his body on Negan's, and Negan was spreading his legs for Rick before he realized he was doing it. "I don't need my hatchet either." Lifting his chin, Rick's nose barely brushed over Negan's freshly shaven chin as he went nose to nose with the taller man. "I'll just bite your throat open and let you bleed out nice and slow."

If Negan could gulp, he would've. Instead, he could barely think from lack of oxygen and all his blood rushing southward. Rick didn't seem to notice Negan's erection digging into his belly. He barely suppressed the urge to dry hump against him. All Negan could do was dig his nails into Rick's forearm and stare into Rick's eyes that bayed for blood.

He was held there for a solid minute. Then Rick asked, "You understand me, Negan?" The forearm on his neck loosened enough for Negan to draw in air and speak.

"Yes, Daddy."

The back of Negan's head was slammed against the wall as Rick snarled wordlessly. "God damn you, Negan. Tell me you understand."

Hissing in pain, Negan tried to focus again on Rick. Pinpricks of light danced in his eyes for a moment before he could, and then he answered him again, "Yes! Fuck, Rick, I understand! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fucking say that." Rick loosened up again, and Negan continued, "No fucking harm will come to your fucking kids no matter what, Rick. I'd never let shit like that happen."

"How am I supposed to believe that, Negan?" Rick spat accusingly.

"I fucking like kids! I used to coach at a fucking high school. You seriously think I'd kill your fucking kids, Rick?" A little weakly, he pulled at Rick's forearm, curling his fingers around it. It was thick, warm, muscular. He grounded himself to the feeling.

Pulling his arm out of Negan's grip, Rick grabbed Negan's wrists instead and pinned them on either side of his head. He leaned back in again closer, hissing, "You were gonna have me chop off my son's arm, Negan."

"I wasn't really gonna make you do it! Jesus Christ, just a little intimidation tactic. I already knew you'd give the fuck in after I suggested it. I just have to prove the goddamn point to my fucking men and your shithead people." Subconsciously, he bucked his hips against Rick, biting back his groans as he pressed his lips together.

That time, Rick did feel that. His eyes widened immediately and a hot red blush came over his face. Rick released him and pulled away until there was a good two feet gap between them. "Stay the hell away from my kids." Before Negan could say anything else, Rick was taking the stairs two at a time to get away – presumably to go shower.

Negan stayed downstairs to catch his breath, willing his erection to go away. He rubbed his tender neck and knew that there would be bruises. Trying not to think about Rick leaving his mark on him, Negan stood at the bottom of the stairs as he mulled over what to do. Taking a chance, he went upstairs and found Carl soaping Judith's hair in the bubble bath. "Hey, kid. Need some help?"

Negan helped Carl finish up Judith's bath without a hitch. Towards the end, she started getting sleepy. When they put her in the crib though, she refused to let go of Negan's neck and her eyes were open wide as she clung to him.

"We usually read to her, and then she falls straight to sleep," Carl explained as picked up her meager stack of books. Negan made the mental note to go looking for more.

"You think it's because of…?"

"Yeah, she's…we couldn't shield her from everything."

"You made it this far with her," Negan replied easily. He looked over the books Carl offered and picked one that looked familiar to him. "Can I read this to her?"

"Sure, that's her favorite."

A wicked grin spread across Negan's face. "Mine, too."

* * *

Rick Grimes would've never thought he'd do this, but here he was. In the shower while a man who had him under his thumb was in the house with his two children, Rick used his soap-slickened hand to jerk himself off. Negan, though crazy and terrible, was damn attractive. How could anyone resist a devilish smile and charming hazel eyes?

But this wasn't a new development at all. Rick noticed Negan was attractive as soon as he stepped out the RV and opened his mouth. His voice was beautiful, and his words were ridiculous, but most of all he was terrifying. He had felt like such an idiot thinking about Negan's pretty eyes in the few moments before fear choked inside his throat. And then after that night, it was like that monster that Negan had been was only tucked away under the surface.

Negan drove Rick crazy in all sorts of ways, which is why after feeling Negan's rather impressive hard-on, Rick was propping up his foot on the edge of the tub in the shower. He had a hand wrapped around his cock, furiously stroking so hard that it made the obscenest slick noises, and the other hand cupped his balls and then stroked around his thigh so he could slide a finger inside himself for his prostate. When he closed his eyes, he saw Negan's surprised face and the frightened-rabbit look in his eyes and the submissive nature – and he also saw the side that promised retribution and teasing and orgasm denial. Rick didn't know which he preferred more when he wanted both.

He thumped his head back hard against the tiled shower wall, biting his bottom lip until it was puffy and swollen to muffle his groans. Steam rose up and him and curled seductively along his wet naked body like a ghost of a touch, and it wasn't enough when Rick wanted more. But his peak was fast approaching when he pictured Negan in one of his shirts, bent over the kitchen table, calling his name – and then Rick was spilling over his fist, shooting against the shower wall, his own walls clamping down on his fingers as his needy hips bucked down on his hand and up into his fist, prolonging his orgasm.

By the time he could breathe, the water was going cold fast and his thighs hurt. Out of the shower, he put all fantasies about Negan aside, quickly getting dressed. Rick had to get Negan out of his house before he did something he would regret.

As soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, Rick heard Negan's voice, though he couldn't tell what he was saying yet. He followed the sound down to Judith's room and he just barely managed to stifle his rage into annoyance at Negan deliberately ignoring his threats. With a soft push, the door swung open without a sound, showing Negan with his elbows propped against the rails of the crib while he read to Judith. It was strange that while Rick would've been terrified seeing that before his shower, now he felt it was strangely peaceful.

Carl stood by the door and turned his eye to Rick, shrugging haplessly. Pulling his son out of the room, they walked to the stairs and talked in low voices.

"I want you to go to Michonne's and stay there until I come get you."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"You're safe now," Rick hugged him, and he was surprised that Carl let him. He lifted up the old hat to kiss his crown, stroking his hand through the long hair. Teenagers. The hat dropped back down softly and stayed above his eye. "Please, just stay with Michonne. I don't want to risk anything else happening to you."

"But what about Negan?" Carl's blue eye stared up at him and Rick felt like he was talking to a three-year-old boy again, anxiously wondering if they could ice cream from Cold Stone after seeing _Home on the Range_ in theatres.

"I can handle Negan," Rick promised, a hand on Carl's shoulder. He was getting tall. How old would he be now? "I just want you safe."

"Okay, Dad." Carl didn't sound happy, but he didn't sound pissed off either. He started down the steps before he turned back to call up to him. "I love you."

The yellow front door had already slammed shut by the time Rick's thick voice could managed to reply. "I love you, too, Carl."

* * *

Rick didn't know what he had in mind or what Negan wanted to talk about when he walked back to Judith's room. All he wanted was Negan out so that he could get himself under control. When he walked back in the nursery, Negan was just finishing up.

"Hickory Dickory Dock," he sing-songed, his voice so soft. "The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck noon, but he's here too soon! Hickory Dickory Dock." Negan closed the book and straightened up, and Rick saw that Judith was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Rick watched Negan amble over and put Judith's book away and then as soon as he saw Rick, he froze.

"Shit," he whispered, still mindful of Judith. "You scared me there, Daddy."

Narrowing his eyes, Rick jerked his head towards the door and left, trusting Negan to follow. His feet led him back to his bedroom. Why did he lead him here? Why not take him back downstairs where its safe and open and public?

"Nice digs," Negan complimented, "how did you get another fucking mattress?"

"We found a mattress store one day when we couldn't find any food. There weren't very many, and they're old, but they'll do."

Eyeing the definitely older looking and small mattress skeptically, Negan shook his head. "That can't be good on your fucking back, Daddy."

Rolling his eyes, Rick bit back the comment about how if Rick had any back problems it was because of Negan. He turned to face Negan with his hands on his hips and tried to school his expression back into one of neutrality instead. "What do you want, Negan?"

"I think you know what I fucking want, Rick," Negan said, his voice low. He stepped into Rick's personal space, tilting his head down. His hands placed themselves over Rick's on his hips, and since he wasn't wearing his gloves, Rick could feel the heat of his touch and the callouses on Negan's palms and long fingers. "You felt exactly what I wanted downstairs, Rick. Now, I wanna know, if you're gonna give it to me."

Rick's blue eyes flashed with anger and so did his teeth as he snarled, "If you think I'm going to get on my knees for you after what you've done…you're fucking crazier than I thought."

Gently, Negan managed to coax Rick's hands into his own until their fingers were intertwined. "Who said you would be on your knees, Daddy?"

Blinking back his rage, Rick stuttered out, "W-what?"

Negan dropped to his knees before Rick, their hands still joined, and Negan's mouth dangerously close to Rick's belt buckle. He was ashamed that even after the shower, he was starting to get hard again just as the sight of Negan now with his mouth dropped open and his tongue tracing around his bottom lip. "Come on, Daddy, are you gonna let me?"

Something sassy in Rick reared up, and he licked his lips nervously. "What's in it for me?"

Negan's chuckle made him tip his head forward so that his forehead brushed against Rick's lower stomach. The muscles there tightened, but Negan didn't notice. "Besides you getting your dick sucked? You don't have to fuck me back, Rick. I just wanna taste you. I gotta know what Rick the Prick's dick is like when I lick it so good." He dropped his hands back on Rick's hips, sliding down the front of his thighs and heading for the belt buckle.

Obediently, though, he stopped when Rick touched his shoulder and then tilted his chin up to look at Rick. "If I let you suck me off, how about we skip this week's tribute?"

Frowning, Negan shook his head and tried to sit back on his heels, but Rick grabbed his jaw, holding him in place. "Negotiate with me," he ordered.

On the floor, Negan squirmed and his cheeks when hot underneath Rick's fingertips. He was getting aroused, Rick realized. Negan liked to be bossed around.

"I suck your dick and only take fucking half of what I normally take," Negan offered.

"But half is what you say it is," Rick drawled, and curiously traced his fingers up Negan's smooth jaw until he cupped his cheek. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

With something like a whine, Negan squeezed Rick's thighs and roved them around the back to hold Rick in place. "A quarter. A goddamn lousy fucking 25%. I swear on my sac, Rick."

Rick believed him. "You really want me." He sounded genuinely surprised.

Chuffing out a breath, Negan tipped forward and resting his chin on Rick's belly, staring up with wide hazel eyes. "Of fucking course, I do, Daddy." Playfulness resurging, Negan's eyes got a wicked gleam. "Now come on, Rickory Dickory Dock. Let me suck your cock."

The back of Rick's knees hit the bed and he sat down with an inelegant bounce. Negan crawled after him on his hands and knees, and though the position would be humbling to anyone else, Negan still managed to look like the goddamn Queen of Sheba. He hooked his fingers around Rick's belt eagerly. "Fucking strip for me, Daddy, I want to see you in all that fucking naked glory."

Rick's hands had already started to unbutton his shirt once he realized. He stopped halfway, mindful of Negan's hot and heavy gaze on him, and planted the heels of his palms on the bed behind him. "You're not in charge here, Negan. I am."

Almost petulantly, Negan countered, "Um, I'm the one sucking your dick, you know. That means you fucking accommodate me or what the fuck ever."

Tilting his head, Rick's eyes were shining. "Well, you keep calling me 'Daddy' then I don't think I should have to do what you say." He still wasn't sure how to feel about it, but the more Negan said it, the more he found he didn't mind.

Resting his elbows on Rick's spread knees, Negan dropped his face down on Rick's thigh. "You fucking got me there, Daddy." He rubbed his cheek against the worn fabric of Rick's old, faded jeans. "Daddy," he repeated with a giggle. "Usually I'm 'Daddy,' but you know, I've always wanted to try it the other way. Think you'd fucking go all the fucking way with me, Rick?"

"We agreed on a blowjob, Negan." Rick tried not to let the amusement leak through his voice. "If you want to fuck me, we'd have to renegotiate."

Dragging the tip of his nose over the seam of Rick's jeans at the front, Negan marveled at Rick's calm when he was so damn hard. Negan's mouth was watering and his own dick was getting hard just from being this close to it. "Who says I'd fuck you? What if I want you to fuck me? Been a while since I've had a man do the work for me. I think you'd be very fucking good at it, Rick. What with that fucking little bowlegged swagger. You know exactly how to use your big swinging dick between your thick thighs, huh, Daddy?"

Carding his fingers through Negan's hair, Rick resisted the urge to buck his hips up against his face. "We'll discuss fucking you another day. Let's see if you're as good at sucking me off as you are from running your damn mouth."

"Ooh," Negan cooed, taking that as the go ahead to start unbuckling and undoing Rick's jeans, "does that mean you'll fucking punish me, too? I bet you'd fucking love that shit."

"You keep talking," Rick tugged a little at Negan's surprisingly soft and fine hair, "and you'll find out, Negan."

"Mm," he hummed, eyes shutting at the tingling sensation of pain on his scalp, "yes, Daddy."

His belt was tugged out of his jeans with a soft hiss and then tossed further up on the bed by Negan. The look in his eyes as he held it told Rick that Negan had actually been serious about punishment. Honestly, Rick couldn't tell when the bullshit ended and the truth began with Negan, but he wasn't going to concentrate on that right now. All he wanted was to get off as soon as possible, and then Negan could go and come back for a 25% pick-up in two days. It would be a great chance to catch up. But he just needed Negan to hurry up.

Once his ratty jeans and faded powder blue boxers were pulled down to his ankles, Rick sat on the edge of the bed with his erection free and painfully hard. Negan was eye to eye with it, and between Rick's legs he was practically vibrating with anticipation. The sight reminded Rick of a dog wagging its tail when offered a bone, and it made precome ooze at his tip knowing that Negan wanted him so much. "You just gonna stare at it or are you gonna suck it? We don't have all night."

"I know, I fucking know it's not gonna bite me or anything, but goddamn your trouser snake is mag-fucking-nificent, Rick." Negan leaned in closer, teasing it with his breath, but not yet touching. "Absolutely fucking beautiful."

When he looked up at Rick, he was surprised to see him blushing, looking generally pleased. Negan's smile softened, and he knew Rick's blush wasn't just from arousal. "So, can I fucking touch it?"

Though he gripped his bedcovers until his knuckles were white, Rick's voice was deceptively calm. "You're allowed to touch."

"Fucking awesome." Negan gripped the base of Rick's cock with one hand and then fisted the other on top of the first, completely encasing Rick in his tight grip. Just the weeping, red head of Rick's cock was peaking out of his fists, and Negan wasted no time pressing a sweet kiss into the slit. Rick groaned under his touch, and Negan groaned in pleasure, too, flicking his tongue over the head to gather up the moisture.

The flavor of him was familiarly bitter, but still Negan enjoyed it. It had been so long since he's last done this and he's missed giving blowjobs. But he also suspected that just because it was Rick's dick in his fists, it made it all the more enjoyable for him.

He kept to sucking just the head for a while, savoring the taste. Naturally, Negan made a show of groaning around it and hollowing his cheeks as he snuck glances up at Rick. But Rick was only sitting there, clenching his jaw and emitting low grunts. He continued to fist the bedspread, and Negan found that he missed his touch.

"Mm," Negan hummed when he pulled away from Rick's dick. A spindle of spit mixed with precoma sagged in the air, connecting Negan's bottom lip to Rick's dick until it snapped and clung to Negan's chin and hung there like a dewdrop heavy spiderweb. "Fuck, Daddy, you taste fucking good. Fucking amazing. I could suck your dick all goddamn day."

With a steadying huff through his nose, Rick mildly complained, "Then why don't you stop fucking talking and do it?"

Shamelessly, Negan winked and started working his fist up on down Rick's length while he grabbed Rick's thigh with the other hand. "You're so fucking hard, Daddy. Yeah, I bet after that little display of dominance downstairs you got so fucking hard. Mm, I bet you were just fucking hoping I'd do something like this." He walked his fingers towards Rick's heavy sac and cupped it in his palm. "Even your fucking nutsack is pretty, Rick. Shit, you're so fucking lucky." Before Rick could get onto him again, Negan bent his head down and sucked on Rick's sac lightly and then licked a stripe up the underside of Rick's cock.

Rick's head dropped back and he let loose a ragged moan into the air. The sound encouraged Negan to make him try to get Rick to make it again, so he nuzzled his nose around the base of Rick's cock and sucked and nipped and kisses at the skin there while he fondled Rick's balls. Even for the noseful of short-and-curlies he got for the effort, Rick was anything but quiet. When he dared to glance up, he saw that Rick's eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure with his jaw hanging open to release all those sinful sounds.

Kissing his way up Rick's cock, Negan muttered softly against the spit-slickened skin, "Fuck yeah, Daddy. Lemme hear you fucking sing for me. Mmm." While Rick was distracted, Negan snaked his hand up and started unbuttoning his blue shirt. He wanted to see Rick, all of Rick, and be able to run his palm over Rick's belly.

Now with Rick's button-up shirt pushed open and hanging off Rick's broad shoulders, Negan took the head of his cock back into his mouth over and over again as he took in how Rick's abdomen would flex. He was fish-belly pale from hiding his skin away from the dead and the sun, and he had just enough meat on him to jiggle. Negan thought that if he did mount Rick and ride or slot his dick in Rick's tight ass he'd like to see how much he can get him to shake. Turning his face sideways and pushing the cockhead against his cheek until it bulged, Negan ever so carefully skimmed up and put a possessive palm on Rick's warm stomach.

Immediately, Rick's head dropped forward and he stared down at Negan in surprise, but he didn't pull away or try to cover himself. Instead with covetous eyes, he watched Negan noisily slurp on his cock and rub tender circles into his skin with his fingertips. Under his touch, Rick was soft and his skin was surprisingly smooth even with the downy brown hair of his happy trail and the light dusting of it over his pectoral muscles. "Just so fucking gorgeous," Negan mumbled around the mouthful of dick, but of course Rick didn't understand what he was saying.

"What was that, Negan?"

He pulled away long enough to answer blithely, "Nothing, Rick. I just fucking love your dick in my mouth."

Rick's hands settled on his shoulders and skated up to grip near his neck. He dug his fingertips in lightly, enough to show his power, but not enough to hurt. "Think you could take more of me, Negan?"

His hazel eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah, Daddy!" Negan was more than enthusiastic. "You can fuck my mouth, and I'll fucking take it. Yank my goddamn hair." Giving Rick a few more business-like strokes to spread what wetness was already there, Negan took Rick back into his mouth and started to ease further down until he was gagging around him purposefully loud.

Snaking his fingers back into Negan's hair, Rick gave him a hard tug that had Negan groaning around the length of cock in his mouth. The vibrations tingled down Rick's cock to the base, and he couldn't help but shallowly buck his hips up into Negan's soft, wet mouth. Negan made a happy noise, and didn't fight it, further relaxing his throat as Rick started to push his head down. But Rick was surprisingly gentle, pulling Negan off his cock so he could breathe before sliding his dick back in Negan's mouth again.

They kept up the erotic dance until tears started to leak from Negan's eyes and Rick was gnawing on his bottom lip to stave off his orgasm. Negan's throat was sore past the point of pleasantness, but he didn't care. His neglected cock uncomfortably trapped in his too tight pants throbbed for attention, but Negan had not been given permission to touch himself. He had tried to drop his hand down to cup himself, but Rick gave his cheek a light tap. "You keep your hands on my thighs, Negan. You said this was about me."

"Sorry, Daddy," Negan said, albeit with a grin, and he happily wrapped his hands around Rick's thick, hairy thighs. He dug his nails in a bit with a bite for brief retribution, but then that became necessary as he held on for the ride. The closer Rick got to his edge, the further he hunched over him and thrust in rougher and deeper.

When Rick tugged him off his cock so he could suck in much needed lungfuls of air, Negan gasped, "C'mon, Rick. I know you're fucking close. Fuck my face, Daddy. Fucking fuck my dirty mouth. I wanna suck down your seed. Come in my mouth."

Rick puffed out an amused, strangled sound of lust before he shoved Negan back down on his cock. He held him in a tight grip by the back of his neck and one hand on his face with his thumb over the bridge of his nose. His hips lifted off the creaky bed as he fucked hard into Negan's groaning mouth. And then, Rick started talking.

"You like that, Negan? You like sucking my cock and swallowing me down? I bet you've wanted this for a while, and you know what? I have to. I think I like you better like this, when you can't talk and you're on your knees for me. Might just keep you like this and take you out whenever I want to get off. You fucking like that?"

Somehow Negan's dick got even harder and he mewled around Rick's cock until spit leaked out the sides of his mouth and over his bruised, tender lips. Rick was right; he loved all of that. He managed to nod around Rick's cock, and Rick got even more vigorous in his movements.

"You're gonna swallow every fucking drop I give you, you hear me?" Rick grunted low under his breath. His accent was thick as hell and he was getting desperately close. Negan whimpered and squirmed in his own want.

"Fuck." A stream of curses flew out of Rick's mouth and Negan would like to think it was his influence since Rick usually wasn't so colorful or creative. "Fuck, fuck, I'm comin', swallow Daddy's cock."

And Negan barely had time to let out a high-pitched whine of his own at that when Rick's release hit the back of his throat in three long spurts of thick, creamy, hot goodness. Dutifully, Negan tried to make it easier on himself by swallowing, but some of it still managed to leak out of the corners of his mouth. It didn't help that as soon as he heard Rick call himself 'Daddy' that Negan pulsed and spilled in his own pants.

As they both recovered, Rick watched Negan cough on into his fist a glob of his come. He waited until Negan stopped his spluttering before he raised his eyebrow at him, and even though Rick was the one mostly naked with his own sweaty chest heaving hard, he cut quite the impressive figure. Without a word, Negan licked up the mess, maintaining eye contact. Once every speck of white on his hand and around his mouth was gone, Negan dissolved between Rick's legs, sagging heavily against him. "Fuck, Rick, that was good. You taste fucking great; thanks for the protein snack."

Rick chuckled and fell back against the bed, splaying his hands over his bare stomach and chest. He could feel his heartbeat slow down again, and he could also feel Negan's warm breath on his thigh as he snuggled into him tiredly. It wasn't a surprise to him that Negan was the touchy-feely type, but where it used to annoy Rick before, now he didn't mind it all. There was a lot of things about Negan now that Rick did mind, he found. He didn't want to consider that now in this pleasant post-coital haze, though, so he pushed those thoughts aside.

"Does our deal still stand?"

"Well, that depends on if you thought I did a good enough fucking job." Negan smiled wryly, and though Rick couldn't see it, he could feel how Negan's mouth moved against his skin. "I say I did do a great fucking job myself."

"Hmm, you were good."

"Just good, Rick? Shit, I was good enough that you called yourself 'Daddy' for me. Fuck, Rick," Negan's voice dropped to a serious whisper as he confessed, "That made me come in my fucking pants. I think I might have to clean up a bit before I go."

Lazily, Rick waved his hand towards his bathroom. "Go ahead. I saw you already used my razor."

"Sorry," Negan said, but they both knew he wasn't. Pulling himself to his feet by the grip he had on Rick's knees, Negan continued, "I'd ask to borrow a pair of pants, but judging by these shitty ass jeans, I don't think you have anymore."

Sitting up, Rick started to button up his shirt again. "They wouldn't fit you anyway." Rick's eyes followed Negan to the bathroom once Negan's back was turned. "You'd need more than two belts just to hold them up."

Behind the halfway shut bathroom door, Negan crowed out a giddy laugh. "Fuck, Rick. You're actually fucking agreeable now that you've got some." Above the sound of running water, he added, "We've got to do this more often."

By the time Negan came back out of the bathroom again, Rick was standing like nothing ever happened, all signs of sex carefully hidden and clothes neat and straight. "If we do this again," Rick began, "it would be on my terms."

"Of course, Rick." Negan wrapped his arms around Rick's waist. "I want you comfortable."

Although he was a little stiff in Negan's arms, Rick didn't pull away. Instead, he placed his hands on Negan's upper arms, maintaining a distance. "Just sex. Just for our deal, Negan."

Negan was proud that he could hide his disappointment as he agreed, "Yeah, Rick. We're just fucking." But as he left and on the ride back to the Sanctuary, Negan knew that he wanted more and he wanted to have Rick completely. He'd make Rick want him and more than that, he'd find a way to get Rick to love him, too.


End file.
